


Повод для сплетен

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Rogue One
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Если Кассиан узнает, кто распускает о слухи о них с Джин, стоит ей лишь переночевать в его комнате, то непременно врежет этому человеку.





	Повод для сплетен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let's give 'em something to talk about](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107959) by [ginnyweasleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweasleys/pseuds/ginnyweasleys). 



_Они считают, у нас интрижка,_  
Не обращаю внимания, но всё равно говорят,  
Что мы слишком громко смеёмся,  
Стоим слишком близко,  
Слишком долго смотрим друг другу в глаза. 

_**Бонни Райтт, «Повод для сплетен»** _

 

Поначалу слухи он пропускает мимо ушей.

Естественно, после спасения со Скарифа вокруг всех пятерых с «Изгоя» только и разговоров. Совет предлагает наградить их медалями (они отказываются). Их называют героями, сплетни превращают людей в персонажей мифов. По базе гуляет весьма искажённая версия того, что было на самом деле.

Кассиан стискивает зубы и смиряется. У него полно других поводов для беспокойства.

***

Свою первую ночь дома он проводит в лазарете, почти всё время без сознания, просыпается, только когда за ним ухаживают и меняют бактовые пластыри, дают лекарства, зашивают и что-то там ещё. Больницы он ненавидит, но встать и уйти просто не в силах.

Поздним вечером того же дня, пока он лежит, измученный ранами и ночными кошмарами, в импровизированную палату — от Бодхи отделяет лишь занавеска, — приходит Джин. 

В лунном свете она кажется меньше ростом. Хрупкая, словно сон. Будто стоит коснуться — и рассыплется.

Хотя досталось ей куда меньше. Джин кладёт ему на лоб тёплую ладонь, гладит по волосам. А когда опускается на колени рядом с койкой, Кассиану становится трудно дышать вовсе не из-за ран.

— Привет, — шепчет она. Голос мягок, не такой, как раньше. И за этим «привет» стоит нечто большее, то, что ощущается в её прикосновениях, но думать об этом Кассиану не хочется. По правде говоря, ему вообще ни о чём сейчас думать не хочется.

— Бессонница? — он криво ухмыляется. Джин кивает. — Кошмары или из-за лекарств?

Обычный, вроде бы, разговор, но тут она произносит:

— Я о тебе беспокоилась, — и сердце начинает частить.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — старая, заученная ложь, которую он сам себе говорил миллион раз, лёжа вот так по ночам. Однако Джин на неё не покупается, впрочем, и вопросов не задаёт. Она гладит его лицо кончиками пальцев, легонько касается скул, щеки.

Кассиан сглатывает, и рука Джин замирает.

— Мне пора. 

До него наконец доходит, что она приходила удостовериться, что он жив.

Помня о ранениях, он здоровой рукой берёт её за запястье, не даёт отстраниться. Несмотря на сказанное, Джин не делает попыток высвободиться, но этот жест её удивляет — она будто ждала, что он либо даст ей уйти, либо оттолкнёт.

Сама мысль об этом невозможна.

— Оставайся, — произносит Кассиан, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть надежду в голосе. Рука Джин скользит по шее, мягко прижимается к груди, чувствует, как колотится сердце. На больничной рубахе широкий вырез, так что ладонь касается голой кожи.

— Ладно, — шепчет Джин, проводит пальцами по шраму у ключицы. Шрам старый, появился задолго до Скарифа и еле виден, но от её прикосновения он будто горит.

Не без труда Кассиан разжимает пальцы и выпускает её запястье, пододвигается, освобождая место. Тело протестует, но это всё кажется сущими пустяками, когда Джин сворачивается рядом, утыкается лицом ему в шею, а по подушке рассыпаются её волосы.

Она чуть дрожит, он кожей ощущает её неровное дыхание. Обнять её не получается, поэтому Кассиан просто укладывает подбородок ей на макушку, слушает, как бьётся сердце, и успокаивается.

В конце концов она затихает.

***

По пробуждении оказывается, что она ушла — впрочем, этого и следовало ожидать. Больничные койки не рассчитаны на двоих, да и меддроиды постоянно следят. Даже если она уснула, её бы перенесли.

А вот странных взглядов Кассиан совсем не ждёт.

Ему часто желают выздоровления — больше, чем остальным выжившим, каждый хочет поблагодарить, поздравить, разделить скорбь по погибшим. Другие агенты и солдаты, иногда дети; они забегают в лазарет, когда он не спит. Через несколько дней он к этому даже привыкает.

Один из детей и открывает ему глаза на происходящее.

— Вы и Джин Эрсо... — начинает было мальчишка, которому едва стукнуло пятнадцать, а он уже похож на самого Кассиана, — потом они с сестрой обмениваются заговорщическими взглядами — и как будто возвращают себе детство, которое у них украли.

Сестра пихает его локтем, хихикает, и мальчишка замолкает. Кассиан смотрит на него со смесью любопытства и досады.

— Мы с Джин Эрсо — что? 

Девчонка переминается с ноги на ногу, пожимает плечами.

— А она разве не, ну, вроде как, ваша девушка?

Кассиана пробивает кашель. Сама идея применить настолько прозаическое слово как «девушка» к Джин — к Джин, рядом с которой он едва не погиб, ради которой готов был погибнуть, — столь же нелепа, как и мысль о том, что для этих ребятишек их с Джин история — нечто вроде грандиозного любовного романа среди повстанцев. Смеяться он, конечно, не смеётся, но и не может отнестись к этому достаточно серьёзно, чтобы отвечать.

К счастью, является меддроид, прогоняет гостей и учиняет Кассиану осмотр. И хотелось бы сказать, что после ухода ребятишек их слова тут же вылетели из головы, но, увы, это не так.

***

После выписки Джин бывает у него куда чаще, чем он готов признать признавать.

В первый день она просто стоит, прислонившись к стене, и наблюдает, как он заново обживает покинутую на время рейда на Скариф комнату. Пытливо так наблюдает: будь среди вещей хоть что-то личное, он бы даже смутился.

— А ты где живёшь? — спрашивает он, бросая взгляд через плечо.

Джин вся объята солнечным светом, что льётся через окно. Волосы забраны в высокий хвост, несколько прядей падают на лицо. Отворачивается он слишком быстро.

— Мне дали комнату.

Ответ звучит устало и скучающе. Кажется, её больше совершенно не заботит прозаическое бытие Сопротивления, как это было и до Скарифа. Интересно, чью комнату ей отдали? Знал ли он того человека? Как ей там спится?

Кассиан подбирается ближе, устав перекладывать подушки, притворяется, что дело вовсе не в том, что просто хочет побыть рядом. Джин наблюдает, приоткрывает рот, по-кошачьи яркими зелёными глазами отслеживает каждое его движение. Он протягивает руку и проводит по её щеке: кожа такая нежная, что, кажется, вот-вот растает под пальцами.

Он открывает было рот, но тут распахивается дверь.

И Кассиан с определённой долей недовольства думает, что, похоже, у него начались проблемы.

***

Если Кассиан узнает, кто распускает о слухи о них с Джин, стоит ей лишь переночевать в его комнате, то непременно врежет этому человеку.

— В смысле, у нас ничего нет, — жалуется он как-то утром Бодхи, когда они проводят модификацию корабля. Оба пока ещё недостаточно здоровы для полноценных заданий, так что нашли себе дело по силам. — В смысле, мы не спим вместе.

Бодхи молча поднимает бровь. Скептически так. А Кассиан изо всех сил старается согнать со щёк румянец.

— У неё кошмары, — поясняет он, зная, что слова звучат слишком похоже на оправдание, но ничего не может с этим поделать. — Вот и всё.

— Но вы, хм, спите вместе, — отмечает Бодхи, не отрываясь от возни с механизмом на крыше корабля. — В самом невинном смысле слова.

Кассиан ворчит, но не спорит. Бодхи не настаивает, но кажется чуточку слишком самодовольным.

***

Он слишком привык к ночёвкам Джин, ему не хочется всё прекращать из-за пары слухов. Кажется, он даже не уверен, что сам сможет заснуть без неё.

Джин всегда приходит, когда база более-менее затихнет, суета сменится неясным гулом. Она является посреди ночи, обхватив себя руками, глаза у неё огромные. И Кассиан теперь даже не знает, как ей отказать: с недавних пор он инстинктивно оставляет ей место в своей кровати. 

— Я тебя разбудила? — спрашивает она в их вторую совместную ночь, дыша теплом ему в шею. Тон самую малость извиняющийся, но в общем, похоже, ей не слишком-то совестно.

— Нет, — Кассиан осторожно поднимает здоровую руку и закидывает её Джин на талию. — Мне всё равно не спится.

Джин шумно выдыхает, как будто она слишком устала, чтобы смеяться. У него по спине невольно пробегают мурашки. Она притворяется, что не заметила.

— У меня так холодно, — она прячет ладони у него на груди, сквозь тонкую ткань рубахи они кажутся горячими. Кассиан понятия не имеет, как такое вообще возможно: она горячая, но при этом стучит зубами — и прижимается губами к её лбу, ждёт, когда её немного отпустит.

— Думаю, дело не в этом, — уже в полусне, не заботясь о том, что говорит, бормочет он. — Думаю, дело в кошмарах.

Джин тихо откашливается и прижимается теснее, обнимает.

— Ты тёплый, — шепчет она, ёрзает, льнёт всем телом, и точек их соприкосновения так много, что...

Кассиан сглатывает. Ему определённо тоже _тепло_. Хорошо, что наконец приходит сон, избавляя от накативших эмоций.

***

Пока он находится в вынужденном отпуске, Джин отправляют на задание, и притворяться, что ему всё равно, у Кассиана никак не выходит.

Её он не винит. Сидя в отпуске по ранению, Джин ощущает себя ненужной — как и все они, и базу она ненавидит. Ненавидит прозаическую сторону Восстания. Ненавидит то, как люди смотрят на неё — со смесью обожания и испуга. Джин Эрсо, наполовину дочь имперского учёного, наполовину — мятежница, укравшая планы Звезды Смерти.

Естественно, ей хочется сбежать. Просто Кассиан никогда не думал, что ему станет так одиноко без неё.

— Что-то ты захандрил, — сообщает Бейз. Кассиан отрывается от разобранной снайперской винтовки и морщит лоб.

— Вовсе нет, — отвечает он, впрочем, раздражение в голосе не сильно улучшает ситуацию. — Просто пытаюсь найти себе дело.

Чиррут подпихивает его ногу посохом.

— Ты по ней скучаешь.

Теперь Кассиан срывается и на Чиррута:

— Конечно, скучаю. Не в этом дело.

Да вот только дело именно в этом. Бейз с Чиррутом обмениваются такими взглядами, что хочется стиснуть зубы. Им-то откуда знать? То, что между ним и Джин, принадлежит только им. Отдельно соли на рану подсыпает тот факт, что, похоже, каждый на базе считает, что может лезть не в своё дело. Разве после Скарифа они не заслужили право на личную жизнь?

***

На Явине-4 ему приходит в голову, что личная жизнь — это миф. Слухи дошли, кажется, даже до Мон Мотмы.

— Если всё пройдёт гладко, Джин вернётся сегодня вечером, — говорит та, когда они самым обычным образом беседуют о ситуации на Татуине. Кассиан замолкает, смотрит на неё во все глаза и совершенно не может справиться с эмоциями, которые на краткий миг появляются на лице.

— Я подумала, вам будет интересно узнать, — помолчав, продолжает она. — Поскольку вы с ней…

Кассиан прищуривается.

— ...напарники, — исправляется Мон Мотма. Очень дипломатично, но всё равно заметно, что сказать она хотела вовсе не это.

Кассиан вздыхает.

— На базе что, нечем заняться, кроме как сплетни распускать?

Мон Мотма весело улыбается. 

— И не говорите. Впрочем, вам придётся признать, что вы со своей бандой мятежников очень интересная тема для разговоров. Каждому хочется ощутить причастность к герою, капитан Андор.

— А моя личная жизнь тут при чём? — протестует Кассиан и слишком поздно понимает, что сказал.

К её чести, Мон Мотма не обращает на это внимания. Кажется, румянец у него на щеках послужил достаточным ответом.

***

Джин возвращается более-менее невредимой, хотя к нему приходит не сразу. Это раздражает больше, чем хочется признавать, но он сам находит её в грузовом трюме, где Джин наматывает на руку бинты и о чём-то приглушённо спорит с Бодхи.

Стоит появиться, как Бодхи тут же ретируется. Кассиан понятия не имеет, как сейчас выглядит, но уж явно не слишком дружелюбно.

— Перестань, — произносит Джин, не дав ему и рта раскрыть. Голос звучит ровно и скучно. Она даже глаз от повязки не поднимает.

— Что перестать? — хмурится Кассиан.

Джин бросает на него быстрый взгляд и делает неопределённый жест здоровой рукой. 

— Злиться. Я думала, мы это уже проходили.

— Я не злюсь, — обиженно произносит он.

Джин поднимает бровь.

— Правда? А Бодхи говорит, ты всё время ворчишь с тех пор, как…

«С тех пор, как я улетела».

Джин замолкает, облизывает губы. Кассиану приятно видеть, что и у неё эта тема вызывает замешательство. Они оба не сильны в области чувств — к несчастью для остальных повстанцев.

Он решает немного упростить задачу:

— Ты бы тоже разозлилась, если бы я улетел и оставил тебя в одиночку разбираться с этими ржущими трепачами.

После двух последних слов губы Джин изгибаются — это почти улыбка. Кассиан понимает, что невольно улыбается в ответ. Он так давно не видел её весёлой.

— До сих пор болтают? — Джин оглядывает трюм, замечает, как люди косятся на них обоих, и поднимает глаза к потолку. — И в чём проблема? Мы просто вместе спим.

Последнюю фразу она произносит настолько громко, что слышат все. Кассиан дёргается и бросает на неё неодобрительный взгляд. А её, кажется, забавляет, как он при этом краснеет.

— Можешь хотя бы раз не усложнять мне жизнь? — спрашивает он.

Джин ухмыляется, поднимается на цыпочки и целует его в щёку.

— Нет.

Ну хоть кто-то из них двоих получает от этого удовольствие.

***

Кассиан не жалуется на то, что она почти всё время торчит у него: его комната удобней, преимущества капитанского звания и всё такое, да и ему самому нравится её компания. Спустя месяц после Скарифа Джин больше не выглядит такой загнанной, кажется, он сам тоже — по крайней мере, рядом с ней. Ощущение это скорей приятное.

А вот на что он начинает жаловаться, так это на привычку Джин открывать дверь комнаты, когда он в душе. Будто она сама не знает, чем всё может кончиться!

— Ой, простите! — восклицает молодая девушка, когда Кассиан появляется из освежителя и бросает недовольный взгляд на Джин. Он в полотенце, вовсе незачем так кричать. — Мне просто нужно… Капитан Андор, подпишите тут… Знаете, я потом зайду!

И девушка тут же бросается прочь — без сомнения, рассказывать друзьям о том, что видела. Кассиан тяжело вздыхает, проводит пятернёй по мокрым волосам и притворяется, что не замечает, как Джин едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Уверена, про наш знойный роман ведут колонку сплетен, — с лёгкой ухмылкой сообщает она, откидывается на кровать и наблюдает, как он пытается одеться. Кассиан смотрит неодобрительно. — Если бы Альянс выпускал газету, как бы она называлась? Повстанческий еженедельник?

— Отвернись, — только и произносит он. Джин, конечно, не слушается, но попробовать-то стоило. — Знаешь, до тебя у меня ведь была репутация.

— А? — Джин окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног, пока он натягивает брюки. Кассиан изо всех сил пытается не краснеть. — И какая? Чёрствый повстанец-шпион, слишком равнодушный, чтобы затащить кого-нибудь в койку?

— Заткнись, — но Кассиан уже смеётся — наверное, в этом всё дело. С ней ему легко, неважно, сколько мрака каждый из них носит в душе. Не приходится беспокоиться, что Джин может что-то не так понять, а даже если что и случится... Они через такое прошли, что уж точно всегда поймут друг друга.

Кроме того, Кассиану эта игра нравится. Да и для Джин, он уверен, это единственный приятный аспект на базе.

— Чтоб ты знала, я был очень порядочным человеком, пока не начал спать с девушками, которые скорей угонят корабль и сбегут, чем прислушаются к приказам Совета, — полушутливо произносит он, забыв на стуле рубашку. — Все просто в шоке, знаешь ли. Ты совсем не в моём вкусе.

— Тогда хорошо, что на самом деле ты со мной не спишь, — парирует Джин, но смотрит как-то совершенно иначе. В её взгляде появляется кое-что ещё помимо веселья. Кассиан ощущает, как по позвоночнику проходит жаркая искра, комната внезапно кажется тесной, в ней нет ничего, кроме них и расстояния между ними.

Расстояние совсем небольшое.

Он опускает голову, смотрит на Джин: она сидит на краю его кровати так, будто сама здесь живёт. Она поднимает подбородок, чтобы как всегда с вызовом посмотреть ему в глаза, но в линии губ сквозит нежность, которой он раньше не замечал.

Кассиан гладит её по щеке, касается скулы, пальцы чуть задерживаются у рта. Джин облизывает губы, её взгляд полон жадного ожидания. И на него обрушивается яростная жажда — жажда к ней, к Джин, тянет вниз, и Кассиан наконец понимает, отчего все думали, что у них всё уже давным-давно на мази.

Джин приподнимается ему навстречу, и это оказывается так чудесно, будто в мечтах. Она вцепляется ему в плечи, тянет на себя, пока они не сталкиваются носами и не соприкасаются лбами, и ладони у неё такие горячие. Кассиан падает на кровать — отчасти по вине Джин, отчасти — по своей собственной, и так приятно ощущать под собой её тёплое тело — совсем не то, что во время их обычного совместного сна. 

Сейчас всё по-новому, всё настоящее. Нет кошмаров и давящего призрака войны.

Он отчаянно целует Джин, и кончик языка саднит от жажды, которой Кассиан раньше даже не осознавал. Она запускает пальцы ему в волосы, тянет ближе, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу всем телом. И кажется, что нервы горят огнём, и она целует его — беспорядочно, жарко и жадно, едва успевая сделать вдох.

— Кассиан, — шепчет она, когда они прерываются, чтобы отдышаться, проводит ладонью по его спине, и от каждого её прикосновения по телу пробегает дрожь.

— Хм?

— У нас через полчаса совещание.

Кассиан разочарованно стонет и утыкается лицом ей в шею, слышит, как Джин трясётся от беззвучного, совсем необидного смеха. Ему на миг видится, как они оба вваливаются на собрание Совета — растрёпанные, от обоих разит сексом, — и образ этот немного, совсем чуть-чуть, остужает желание тотчас же скинуть одежду. 

Впрочем, этого явно недостаточно, чтобы остановить его.

— Опоздаем, — отмахивается Кассиан, целует Джин в ключицу, отчего та резко вздыхает. — Мы герои. Они переживут.

Джин издаёт удивлённый смешок.

— Вот уж не знала, что ты такой, капитан Андор, — дразнит она. Кассиан поднимает голову, чтобы снова полюбоваться на неё: кажется, Джин впечатлена. — И всё это ради девушки?

— Не обольщайся, — ухмыляется он, хотя знает, что она права. Джин улыбается ясно, с надеждой, и от её взгляда думать о чём-то другом становится совершенно невозможно.

Поэтому Кассиан и не думает.

***

Шептаться, конечно, не перестали, но теперь в сплетнях появилась хоть толика правды.

А даже если и замечали пару раз, как они целуются в коридоре — так, для смеха — зачем кому-то знать, что всё было сделано нарочно?


End file.
